


Exasperation

by findmeinthevoid



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial, F/M, Lots of denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Chat isn't useless. But he can be a tiny bit of an inconvenience sometimes...





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill for "You may think that I didn't think this plan through. Well I did. It just didn't turn out right..." with ladynoir

Contrary to what a lot of Paris thought, Ladybug did not hate Chat Noir.

She did not think that he was useless.

She did not think that he was a burden.

She did not think that she was superior to him in any way.

She did not think that he was an annoying jokester who didn’t take anything seriously.

Okay, that last one might have been half a lie. But all the others were most definitely true.

Anyways, Ladybug and her alter-ego both fully recognized that Chat was an equal, a very important person who played a very significant role in protecting the city. And she appreciated it - a lot. Like when Chat took over fighting an akuma while Ladybug was busy transforming or doing something else important.

That was, until he proceeded to royally screw up  _ everything _ and leave it in absolute  _ chaos. _

Ladybug loved Chat (as a friend, of course), but today, Marinette was feeling a rather irresistible urge to punch him in that pretty face of his (no, she had  _ not _ been subtly admiring it during missions. Marinette simply had rather good taste in males and was able to accurately recognize that Chat wasn’t particularly visually unappealing.)

So, thanks to Chat, she not only had a huge mess to fix up, she had to do it alone, and, on top of all that, her entire path was littered with obstacles that would probably prevent her from being able to even transform in order to get any of those other things done.

***

“Ladybug!” Chat visibly brightened at the sight of his partner. “Finally, you’re here!”

Ladybug wasn’t sure what her own expression looked like right now, but she could assume it was somewhere in between disappointment, irritation, and disgust, because Chat immediately had the decency to look intimidated and back down quickly. He laughed innocently, then purposefully cleared his throat.

“Eheh...you may think that I didn’t think this plan through. Well I did. It just didn’t turn out right...” he trailed off, chuckling lightheartedly.

Ladybug’s glare intensified, and she raised an eyebrow in severe skepticism.

“Right, and now you’re hanging upside down on your own baton from the Eiffel freaking Tower because you couldn’t hold out on your own for  _ five minutes _ while I found a place to transform.” She huffed in annoyance, then groaned inwardly.  _ That  _ may _ have been just a  _ little  _ harsh. _

“...are you okay, m’lady?” Chat asked cautiously. “I know I screwed up, but you seem more prickly than usual...”

***

Ladybug wasn’t actually sure why she was quite so prickly right now.

It may have been the scenario at hand, or the untimeliness of the akuma attack, or the fact that she had just been defending Chat’s usefulness to a large group of stubborn Ladybug fans before this. It could have also been the inexplicable urge to squish that strangely adorable face until Chat’s dorky lovableness was smushed into oblivion. That sounded kind of violent, which wasn’t the point, but Ladybug didn’t really know what the point was, exactly (neither does the author, but you don’t know that, and therefore will go forth believing that Ladybug is very undecided at this given moment).

***

“I’m fine,” she insisted, her sigh of frustration coming out as more tired than angry. “Just, think things through better next time, maybe, kay?”

Chat nodded vigorously, moving to the side so she could cut the restraints.

“And don’t try anything new or crazy until after I’ve arrived to help,” she reminded. “For the sake of the city and for my own sanity.”

“Got it, m’lady,” he agreed, smiling at her. Ladybug suppressed the surge of unidentifiable feelings that came in response to the gesture. “I promise I won’t make things difficult for you next time.”

“Oh, Kitty,” she melted slightly, patting him on the head affectionately. Then she straightened, serious again. “Now, what are we waiting for? We’ve got an akuma to fight!”

“Sounds good, Bugaboo,” he winked. “You lead this time.”

***

The plan worked out much better afterwards with Ladybug in charge, although Marinette later insisted against the use of this as increased reasoning that Chat was merely a sidekick.

She also fiercely denied it when Alya pointed out Ladybug’s raging blush mid-battle, snatching her friend’s phone away and closing the Ladyblog website before her own red face raised more questions.

Because, in the end, after all was said and done, Chat was neither a sidekick, nor a love interest.

He was a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> request more and find more at @writing-from-the-void on tumblr ;)


End file.
